


Roomates

by lighthouseglow



Series: Kingdom Hearts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depression, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: "Oh, I know you're real here, man, but reality is...fucked up and different. ...Did I just say that in front of a Disney character?"





	Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote years ago that I stumbled on by mistake. Enjoy!

Lily is lying down in the middle of the floor when Donald Duck waddles into the room. It's a circular upstairs room with burgundy carpet and a fire roaring in the corner, books scattered about everywhere. "What are you doing, Lily?"

"Thinking. Why are you even here, Donald? I'm an adult; you shouldn't be--"

"We fought Ansem together, remember? And you look sad."

"I am sad. I can't get back to sleep, Rachel's coming over for coffee and if she knew I was talking to you, she'd think I was weird. In reality, you're a plush toy."

"No, I'm not! I'm real! I look just like I do in Kingdom Hearts." Donald extends his hand to prove it.

"Oh, I know you're real here, man, but reality is...fucked up and different. ...Did I just say that in front of a Disney character?"

"What do you mean?"

"Reality doesn't work like The Aerie does--that's the name of my manor. It's a fancy word for a bird's nest, no offense. I made this place when I was fourteen years old and right now I've changed the climate so that it snows for the next six months. Count your blessings you don't live in reality 'cause there are Heartless everywhere."

Donald takes a seat next to her on the floor. "Have you defeated any?"

Lily winces. "I'm really bad at it because every time I defeat one, another appears...and they're really scary. Remember when we fought Chernaborg? The demon thing? Er, well, I fought him 'cause you and Goofy weren't allowed in, but...like that. Imagine you're fighting Heartless that big every day. And you can't...can't...can't use magic to defeat them."

Donald quacks in alarm and dives under Lily's bed.

"And you have a limit of one potion," Lily says, crawling over and squinting under the bed, "per day. If you have more than one, you get sick...unless you're Rachel, in which case you have multiple potions per day. You can come out from under there now, Donald."

"Oh. Okay."

"That's what I'm dealing with every day...and I need your help. I can manage the isolation thing, but I need you to be my roommate until I feel better."

"I can do that," Donald says cheerily. "Remember--"

"--The Gummi Ship only runs on happy faces," Lily giggles. "So I guess we're stuck here for a little while."

"I'm gonna change that."


End file.
